The Lost Guitar
by Deerveng
Summary: ONESHOT- Manolo can't find his guitar. Will he be able to find it in time for practice?


Another beautiful day in San Angel. Manolo just finish breakfast and now his going to meet up with his friends to practice.

Manolo walk into his bedroom to get his guitar. He open his closet door and he gasp. His guitar is gone! He always puts it in the closet for safe keeping. Maybe he put it somewhere else?

Manolo look everywhere in his bedroom. He check behind the door, under the bed, and again in the closet. But nothing.

Maybe he put it somewhere in the house? He went down stairs and look around in the living room. Nothing. He went back into the kitchen where Maria was doing dishes.

"Manolo, why are you still here? Don't you have practice?" Maria ask.

"I can't find my guitar!" Manolo answer panicking a little.

"Well did you check our bedroom?" Maria suggest.

"Yes! I look everywhere! And the living room! And now I'm looking here!" Manolo said while looking under the table.

Maria lean on the counter, watching her husband looking for his guitar she gave him many years ago.

"Maybe it's in Joaquin's room?" Maria suggested.

Manolo sat up and look at Maria. "Maybe…I'll ask Joaquin."

Manolo went back up stairs and knock on Joaquin's door.

"Come in." Joaquin answer.

Manolo walk in. "Joaquin, have you seen my guitar?"

Joaquin shook his head. "No, I haven't seen it since yesterday."

"Are you sure? Mind if I look around here?"

Joaquin nod. "Yeah sure. But I don't think it's in here."

Manolo look around Joaquin's bedroom. Joaquin watch his friend panic.

After looking everywhere in the bedroom, Manolo sigh.

"Maybe it's outside?" Joaquin suggest.

"Maybe. Can you help me look?"

"Sure."

Manolo and Joaquin look in the back yard where Chewy usually hangs out. Chewy went up to Manolo. "Merr!"

Manolo pat Chewy on the head. "Not now Chewy, I'm looking for my guitar."

Chewy frown and walk away from Manolo. Manolo and Joaquin look everywhere in the back yard. But unfortunately they still can't find it.

Maria stand at the door way when the boys walk into the house.

"No luck?" Maria ask.

"No…" Manolo said sadly.

"It's ok Manolo, we'll find it." Joaquin asure him.

There was a faint guitar tone coming from up stairs. The three friends look at each other and run up stairs. The sound was coming from Manolo's and Maria's bedroom. They open the door.

Sitting on the bed was Xibalba, and in his hand is Manolo's guitar.

"My guitar!" Manolo ran up to Xibalba and took it from him, hugging the guitar.

Xibalba roll his eyes.

"Hey wait, did you take it?" Manolo ask looking up at the God.

"Yes. I was trying to seduce La Muerte. It didn't work out."

Maria chuckle.

"Well don't steal my stuff again!" Manolo lecture.

"Be grateful La Muerte made me take your guitar back to you! I was going to throw it away."

Manolo give Xibalba a mean look. Xibalba ignore him and stand up from the bed. "Well, mortals, gotta go."

"Bye Xibalba." Maria said sarcastically.

Xibalba open a window and flew out. The three friends went over to the window and watch the God disappear into thin air.

Manolo smile at his guitar. Then he realize his late.

"Oh! I have to go! The guys are probably wondering where I am!"

Maria smile and kiss Manolo good bye. "Have fun Manolo."

Manolo nod and he ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, out of the house and ran for a few blocks. There, near the town's fountain waited the three brother. They smile when they saw Manolo.

"Where were you Manolo! I thought you ditched practice!" Pepe said.

Manolo ran up to his friends, breathing heavy. "I just. Lost my guitar. But I found it!" He lift up his guitar proudly.

"You lost your guitar? You never leave that thing man!" Pancho comment.

Manolo chuckle. "Let's just practice. Where behind schedule.

Music began playing. People gather around the band, listening to the music. Far ahead, Xibalba watch the band unamused. La Muerte appear next to him, spilling yellow flower petals on the ground.

"Thank you for giving the guitar back to Manolo Xibalba. It means a lot to him."

Xibalba roll his eyes. "Yeah well. I can still play the guitar if I wanted too. If only you let me play it."

La Muerte giggle and she ran her hand over Xibalba's wing. "You don't need a guitar to make me happy."

Xibalba look at La Muerte and he smile. He wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "So what will make you happy, my love?"

La Muerte rest her head onto Xibalba's shoulder, avoiding the candles. "Just being with you."

Xibalba blush and look down at his wife. "You make me happy too, my love."

La Muerte look up at Xibalba, lean up and kiss him.

The two Gods watch the band play while snuggling into each others arms.


End file.
